Mission 20 Gyromitra
Secure the Haebi. Yes, the entire, planet wide fungus. Do it. Good luck. The rest of you have a much simpler job: We're gonna break you up into two teams and throw you down on the spore world to get that Nerve Cluster. The plan is for you to go find it and get it while the planet remains in a mostly dormant state. We're dropping you in the two most likely areas where one of the Clusters might be, but in terms of finding it in the area, thats up to you. The resistance against you will only get harder the longer you take, so you're gonna need a combination of high speed and high power to find the cluster and then survive long enough to get off the planet. There's not much more to it: Go down there, find the Nerve cluster, get it back here and don't die in the process. There should be thin "root" like structures spreading out from the nearest cluster through the skin. They would be hard to spot from the air and probably won't be visible through the skin until we get closer and they thicken. But if we cut into the skin a bit, we should probably find them. The cluster will more then likely be underground in a natural cavern area, covered in a layer of skin. It is assumed that the nerve cluster could be pretty big. Man sized or more. We only have partial, damaged versions from other encounters. It will more then likely be under the skin; we'll need to look for signs of it. UAV can be used, but we don't know if we could see what we're looking for from the air. Links [[ /CS|'Cheat Sheep']] Team Team 1 *Miyamoto De Bergerac (Radio Controlled)Leader *Judas Smythe (Persus13) *Ryan Jorgensen (Gentlefish, Pufferfish) *Zayne Cavanagh(Shaporia) (Tempdead) *Eddie Gracerei (Dorisdwarf) *Jeep 1 destroyed, tires shot, one rearview mirror torn off, bits torn off for scrap metal Team 2 *Morul Migrurkeshin (kisame12794)Leader *Kyle Johnson (kj1225) *Ronald (Wolfkit) *Tek (Nunzillor) *Ian Smith (HavingPhun) *Vincent Klart (Kedly) Tempdead) *Iveso Zales (Praefectus) *Jeep 2 wheel damaged, engine caught fire Rescue team *Duncan Hudson (NJW2000) *Kai Branden (Dutrius) *Taddok Find (Happah) *Xael Smirnova (Egan_BW) *Jobasio Hootzal (Yoink) Team Fund Equipment * Combat Knives for errybody * Rope+Climbing Gear * 2 jeeps * 2 Synthflesh Gunnerbots * 1 Emergency Kits, 1 cans of Medifoam, 1 cans of fleshknitter; 1 of each for team medics Rules of engagement Weapon usage must follow predefined tiers. If your weapon is rendered ineffective then use other people as a meat shield. If your weapon is higher tier than currently ordered by commander, then don't use it. Current weapon tier to use: Tier 1+2+3 *'Tier 1:' Lasers, FEL rifles starting from UV of normal Laser Rifles and moving to other frequencies as UV becomes less effective *'Tier 2:' Namite, Kinetic weapons: Gauss Rifles, Testament and other smaller calibre deathtubes that fling mass forward at lethal speeds. *'Tier 3': Space magic, and other weapons of mass destruction. *Tier 0: Melee weapons, like the Tesla Sabre or Kinetic Amplifier, to be used only if the Haebi get too close and you can't distance yourself from it. Casualties *Morul Migrurkeshin - Robochest mostly dissolved by acid *Kyle Johnson - Foot bitten off and bandaged; hole through shoulderblade, back, and right lung, Fleshknitter'd *Vincent Klart - Leg bitten off at knee by planet, other leg broken, shot in gut and disemboweled. If tempdead, head hacked off. *Zayne Cavanagh - Shot three times, in heart and lungs. Tempdead. Head hacked off. *Eddie Gracerei - Arm shot off at elbow, neck broken. *Ryan Jorgensen - Kicked in the head hard enough to be knocked out. Concussion? *Duncan Hudson - AA bone shrapnel spike through right forearm. Makeshift bandage applied. Category:Mission